


Darling You'll Be Fine

by misfortune_ismyname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfortune_ismyname/pseuds/misfortune_ismyname
Summary: You're sad and you're slowly giving up. Oikawa comforts you.Sorry I suck at summaries. basically innocent fluff <3
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Darling You'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is just a quick story I wrote for somebody who has been having a hard time with family and life in general (hi milk <3)  
> I hope they feel better and if you’re also struggling with issues then i hope this makes you feel better!

It was an unusually stormy day. The weather was terrible today. The rain was pouring as if there was no tomorrow and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon. This was particularly unlucky for you. It had been sunny that morning, so you thought it would be fine to come to school with no umbrella. Oh, how you regret your decision as you stood on the steps of the gymnasium of Aoba Johsai, waiting for your boyfriend, Oikawa Tōru. You weren’t allowed to go inside of the gym because of certain issues that the volleyball club had in the past, so you were forced to stand outside in the pouring rain, shivering. Usually, you would have walked home with your friends, but they no longer spoke to you and they had cut off ties with you completely. As you stood there, you thought about what life was like a couple of months ago. Before everything went to hell. 

You had actually started dating Oikawa a year ago, realizing that you were both head-over-heels for each other. You used to walk home with your friends, but now you walked home with Oikawa, laughing as Oikawa talked about his day. You would talk about practice, school, and how Oikawa was going to beat the Karasuno team. He was so determined. It was cute. But then your parents started fighting with you a couple of months ago. It was mostly about your grades and how you would never be able to make them proud. You were getting depressed.  
Now when you walked home with Oikawa, you were mostly silent, preferring not to talk about your day or your family. You both would walk to Oikawa’s house, and you had met his family many times. You preferred to stay there for as long as possible, sometimes even sleeping over when things were getting tense with your parents.  
You felt your emotions bubbling up as you stood waiting for Oikawa, but you pushed them down. You didn’t want to burden him with your feelings. He was so kind and caring, it didn’t seem right that you should make him worry about you more than he already was. It made you feel selfish. It wasn’t a good feeling.  
The doors suddenly opened, spilling a bright light over you as the members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club walked out with their umbrellas. Your eyes immediately found Oikawa, who had his arm wrapped around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pushed him away and looked at you. You smiled politely at him, waving. Iwaizumi poked Oikawa in the ribs hard, pointing at you and saying something you couldn’t hear over the loud rain. Oikawa smiled at you, and you thought, in that moment, he had never looked more stunning. Rain droplets fell down his long, brown hair. His deep, brown eyes shimmered in the rain as they made eye contact with you. Your heart nearly skipped a beat. Dating for a year and he still made you feel so breathless. 

Oikawa ran over to you and immediately pulled you into a hug, not caring that you were soaking. “Darling! Hi! You’re soaking wet! Here..” he pulled out his umbrella and pulled you closer, the cover of the umbrella much appreciated. You melted into his arms, closing your eyes and snuggling into his warmth and forgetting where you were until you heard coughs from the team. You opened your eyes as Oikawa smiled sheepishly. He gave you a quick kiss on the nose before waving goodbye to his teammates. You smiled up at him. “Hey Tōru. Wanna go home?” Oikawa smiled down at you and hugged you closer. “Of course darling. Let’s go.”  
You guys started walking back to Oikawa’s house as usual. It was silent today though. Maybe he could sense that you were feeling more down than usual today. You guys just walked side by side as Oikawa held your hand tightly, rubbing your fingers with his thumb. It was comforting.  
You reached Oikawa’s house, letting go of Oikawa’s hand as he reached for his key to open his front door. You walked inside, feeling grateful that you were inside a warm, dry area. Well, it wasn’t going to be dry for long, you noticed, as the water dripping off of you was spilling onto the floor. “Oh no, I’m making the floor all wet…” you muttered under your breath. Oikawa looked over and quickly grabbed a hold of your hand, pulling you to a bathroom. 

“I think you should take a bath darling! It’ll be nice and warm, you could maybe change into some dry clothes after you’re done.” he announced, pulling you to the edge of the tub. You thought about it for a moment, then decided that it was the best course of action, especially considering that dry clothes sounded like heaven.  
“Oh alright, but where am I going to find dry clothes? I mean unless I can wear yours…” you asked, looking up at Oikawa with your innocent, shimmering eyes that he just couldn’t resist.  
“Darling, don’t even worry about it. I’ll give you some of my clothes.” he said, kissing you on your cheek before rushing upstairs to get you your clothes and a towel. 

As you sat down on the edge of the tub, warming up the water, dark thoughts started filling up your mind again. You started to shiver because of the cold water, and you ended up taking everything off and settling into the water. Oikawa came in and noticed you were already in the bath. He laid the clothes down on the counter and smiled at you. “You are the most adorable thing ever.” He came over and kissed you on your lips, holding your face in his hands. “So perfect. So lovely. You’re an angel, you know?” he murmured. You hummed happily, then you remembered you were still in the bath.  
“Tōru!” you laughed, swatting his hands aside. “I’ve got to shower and get dressed. I’ll see you outside.” Oikawa stood up and walked to the bathroom door. “Of course darling. Have fun!” he shouted as he shut the bathroom door. Suddenly, you felt a lot lonelier now that he was gone. You knew he was there, it just didn’t feel as comforting.  
You took a shower and got dressed. You looked at yourself in the mirror, noticing your dark circles and how pale and fragile you looked. You noticed the t-shirt you were wearing. It was Tōru’s favourite. You smiled as you hugged yourself, taking in the scent of his t-shirt. It was one of the things you liked about him. No matter how many times he washed his clothes, that distinct smell always remained. 

You walked out of the bathroom, noticing at once how silent the house was. You started to panic, sweat dripping down your neck as you called out for Oikawa.  
“Tōru! Baby! Where are you? Hello?!” you cried, your voice cracking as tears started welling up in your eyes. All of your emotions that you had kept under wraps were starting to resurface. You felt a knot in your throat and you started crying as you searched the house. You searched every nook, ever cranny, but Tōru was nowhere to be found. You finally gave up and huddled in a corner of the living room, curled up into a ball and crying silently. It was just too much for you to handle. First your friends abandoned you, then your grades started dropping, your family was degrading you, and now Oikawa had abandoned you too?  
You started to lose yourself in your thoughts, dark things swirling around in your mind. 

Suddenly, you heard the front door open. You stood up and rushed to the door, a huge sigh of relief escaping your lips. You saw OIkawa holding a bag of what you assumed were groceries. ‘Oh, he only went to get food.’ you thought. He turned around and saw your tear streaked face and the way you were shaking. He dropped the bag and raced over to your side. He enveloped you in a tight hug as you wrapped your arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go.  
“Darling! What happened? I only left to go get some food…” he trailed off when he heard you sniffling. You snuggled yourself closer in his neck, staying silent. You didn’t want to talk, you were afraid you would start bawling. But after a couple of minutes, you finally whispered, “I-I thought you had left me all by myself...I thought you weren’t coming back.” Tōru smiled gently down at you and gently picked you up. You tightened your hold on his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you to his room and gently placed you on his bed. Tōru kissed you on your forehead and got in the bed with you, shifting you so that you were facing him.  
Tōru held you to his chest, gently stroking your hair. “You did seem stressed to me lately. You had bags under your eyes and you were walking around like you had gotten framed for murder.” he chuckled lightly. He paused, then he spoke again. “I’m sorry I left without telling you. I should have told you. I’m so sorry darling.” You sniffled. “It’s...fine.” You snuggled closer into his chest, tilting your face so you were looking into his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Darling, tell me what’s bothering you. Please? I want to be there for you” his soothing voice assured you. You melted into his embrace, blinking away tears and thinking it over for a moment. You started speaking reluctantly. “I just..it’s been tough.” you whispered almost inaudibly. “There’s just so much going on with my family and friends, my grades are dropping…” the emotions you had been holding back just burst out like a river. Fresh, hot, tears started falling from your eyes, spilling out over your face. “I just feel like my world is collapsing around me and I don’t know what to do.” Your voice cracked as you sobbed into Tōru’s chest, pressing yourself against him and refusing to let go.  
Oikawa didn’t respond, he only shifted you so that you were now laying on top of him, your body flat against his. His strong arms rubbed your back soothingly.  
“Darling, you have no need to worry. You’re the strongest person I know. You’re so brave, so kind, and you’re so intelligent.” he whispered in your ear. He kissed your neck softly and you started to relax a bit. You tried to control your tears but they just kept flowing out.  
You sniffled and started shaking. “It’s just..my parents don’t think I’m good enough for anything. They say my grades are trash but it’s not my fault.” you sobbed, your voice muffled because you had your face buried in Tōru’s shoulder. “And my friends, we got into an argument weeks ago and now they’re refusing to talk to me and now I just feel so alone…” 

It was silent for a moment. Nothing but the rain tapping against the glass of the window in Tōru’s room could be heard. Tōru spoke in a quiet, calm voice. “First of all, your parents don't know what they’re talking about. They should be so lucky they got to raise a wonderful person like you.” he kept running his long fingers through your soft hair. It reminded you of when your mom used to do that whenever you were upset. She didn't do that anymore. The memory only made you cry more.  
“And second of all,” Tōru started. “If you lost your friends over a small argument, that only means that your friendship wasn’t that strong. You are such an amazing person with interesting and quirky qualities. You’ll make new friends. Besides,” he added “you have the team. We’re always here for you. I’m always here for you darling.”  
Oikawa kissed and nuzzled your cheek. “You're not alone. You will never be alone. You have me, darling. I’m never leaving, don’t you dare worry about that.”  
“You’re going to be ok. Don’t give up. For me?” he asked, lifting you so that you were looking into his eyes, a small smile on his face.  
“Tōru..” you whispered. You were going to cry. Out of happiness. You had never felt more in love with someone than you had with Tōru in this moment.  
“Darling, you’ll be just fine.” he assured you. He made a cute heart with his hands and stuck out his tongue, making you laugh.  
“Thank you. You have no idea how much this helped me.” you laughed, caressing Tōru’s face with your hands.  
“Never forget, you’re an amazing person who is going to do great things. We’re going to rule the world together, you and I.” he smiled up at you.  
Tōru pulled you down to kiss you, hugging you tightly. He snuggled himself into your neck, sighing contentedly. Before you knew it, you were both falling asleep to the tapping of the rain on the glass, breathing slowly. Tōru whispered a sleepy “I love you.” before falling asleep in your arms.


End file.
